


Ride it like you stole it

by MissSynph (Synph)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/MissSynph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bat-shaped handcuffs are a nice touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride it like you stole it

The bat-shaped handcuffs are a nice touch.

Strong, subtly padded on the insides, and made out of a heavy black metal that isn’t usually found outside of weapons labs, the cuffs are Selina’s favorite if only for the way that they look around a strong set of wrists. They’re nigh unbreakable and Selina suspects that the only person that would have an easy time getting out of them would be Superman (and whoever the lucky person is that gets to see the Man of Steel in all his glory obviously isn’t sharing).

Superman is attractive enough (that chest, that curl, that _jawline_ ), but even he doesn’t hold a candle to the pale, scarred body stretched out across the bed in one of her many safe houses.

How anyone could believe that Bruce Wayne is as shallow as a puddle of water is beyond Selina, who’s used to seeing Bruce at his best, at his worst, and at his most… disarmed. Even when he finds him at the mercy of Selina’s sharp nails and her even sharper wit, Bruce’s mind is working at the speed of light. His muscles tense and relax underneath pale skin that rarely sees sunlight and Selina doesn’t need superpowers to figure out that his heart is beating rapidly and it’s not _entirely_ because of her.

She takes her time with Bruce, sweeping her fingertips over the pulse point at Bruce’s thick wrists just under the ink black band of the handcuffs. She touches every inch of him as though she hasn’t been practically _salivating_ over Bruce’s big broad body for longer than she’s known the man behind the bat. She scratches Bruce lightly with her nails, marveling for a moment at the way that Bruce reacts to every single scratch as though it’s the first one.

Bruce bucks underneath Selina’s body, yanking at the cuffs as though something of his own design will just up and _break_ because he wills it, and moans as though he’s aching for it. “Selina,” he growls, voice deepening and roughening when Selina gets her fingers on his nipples. “We don’t have all night--”

Selina gets her thumbs on Bruce’s nipples, those dark little pieces of flesh that respond so nicely to the rub of her calluses against them and then the sharp bite of her nails in his flesh. At Bruce’s frustrated groan, Selina looks up. There’s a smile sticking up the corners of her mouth and every single time that she moves, flexes her hips and rubs her body against Bruce’s own, the smile only threatens to get wider.

“We have all the time you’re willing to spare,” Selina says, almost purring for the way that Bruce’s erection twitches against her inner thigh and the slickness of him makes her inner muscles clench hard at the thought of riding Bruce down, riding Bruce _at all_ until her thighs burn and his mouth is soft and open underneath her own. “If you want to go out so bad, I’ll let you up. But you’d be missing out on a whole lot of fun…”

Selina whispers the words against the shell of Bruce’s left ear and then gives him a little bite for good measure. “Do you really want to rush me, _Brucie_?” At Bruce’s answering growl at her use of his least favorite nickname, Selina feels herself get even wetter in response, even closer to that edge that makes her always want to ride that man down to the nearest flat surface until they’re both sore from it.

Bruce swallows audibly, gulping in air as the points of Selina’s nipples drag over his own chest. His fingers curl and uncurl around the steel inserts in the headboard, reaching blindly for the chain to the cuffs as though there’s some kind of release mechanism in the chain--

Selina swats Bruce’s fingers away from the cuffs just in time. She sits up in his lap, studiously ignoring the heat of his erection against her skin, and links fingers with him as best as she can with the cuffs in the way. She squeezes Bruce’s thick fingers once and then pulls one hand free from their awkward grip.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Selina says with a wag of her finger and a tilt of her head to the side. “No funny stuff, Bruce. I’ll let you out of the cuffs if you ask, but don’t even _think_ about using your bat tricks on me.” She bounces once on Bruce’s lap and then squirms nice and slowly as though she wants to remind Bruce of what he could be doing instead of pretending at being an escape artist. “Are you going to behave?”

Bruce pouts at her --actually pouts as though he’s a small child instead of a grown man-- but settles back against the bed with his fingers uncurled in surrender. “I don’t always enjoy being tied up, Selina,” he says like they haven’t had this conversation dozens of times before, like it wasn’t his idea and his cuffs and his need to try everything once driving the entire scene. “I can’t help it.”

Selina wants to lift one eyebrow and just _look_ at Bruce. She wants to point out every thought that had run through her head a moment before. However, she knows Bruce. She knows exactly how he’d react to something like that. Selina settles for pressing a kiss to Bruce’s cheek and then reaching for the key that she’s been wearing on a clip in her hair. “I don’t blame you, Bruce,” she says as his mouth hangs open and he looks at her like she’s something brand new and too perfect to be real. “We’ll try baby steps this time. The handcuffs can wait.”


End file.
